Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor was bombastic, calculating, emotionally unpredictable, and adventurous. He was the thirteenth and final incarnation of a renegade Time Lord known only as "the Doctor." This version of the Doctor traveled the universe with Amy Pond and Rory Williams. The three were hunted relentlessly by the Silence, and their struggle against this religious order created the cracks in time. It also enabled them to learn the mysterious River Song's true identity. The Eleventh Doctor lost Amy and Rory to Weeping Angels. Heartbroken, he retired in Victorian London, where he was tended to by the Paternoster Gang and crossed paths with Clara Oswald, a young woman he thought had died on an earlier adventure. The Doctor was determined to solve the mystery of Clara's many lives, and he made her his new companion. Together, the Doctor and Clara defeated the Great Intelligence. They also worked together to stop a Zygon attack and save Gallifrey from the Last Great Time War. For the last 900 years of his life, this Doctor defended the planet Trenzalore. He grew old and weak, but he was granted a new regenerative cycle when Clara persuaded the Time Lords to help him. The Doctor's youth was restored, and his next self was born. Biography Appearing before his past selves Before he came into existence, the Eleventh Doctor appeared before his original self in a premonition. (PROSE: A Big Hand for the Doctor) He then visited the Tenth Doctor, who was afraid to regenerate, and assured him in a dream his future would be a good one. (COMIC: To Sleep, Perchance to Scream) Crashing and meeting Amy Pond When he was born, the Eleventh Doctor marveled at his body. He then recalled his TARDIS was plummeting to Earth, and he shouted with glee. (TV: The End of Time) He was promptly tossed out of the time machine, and he clung desperately to it as it narrowly avoided crashing into Big Ben. The TARDIS landed violently in Leadworth, 1996. There, the Doctor met Amelia Pond, a lonely Scottish girl frightened by a mysterious crack in her bedroom wall. Craving food, the Doctor had Amelia cook for him. He quickly developed a taste for fish fingers and custard. He then examined the crack in Amelia's bedroom and discovered Prisoner Zero, an alien convict, was missing. Suddenly, the TARDIS's cloister bells started to ring. The Doctor was frustrated to learn his engines were phasing out, and he told Amelia the only way to fix them was to travel. He promised to return to her in five minutes. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Catching Prisoner Zero When the Eleventh Doctor returned for Amelia Pond, he was surprised to learn twelve years had passed since he last saw her. He joined forces with Amelia's adult self, "Amy," to capture Prisoner Zero. This involved hacking into Earth's technology to summon the Atraxi. The Doctor was warned "silence would fall" when the Atraxi reclaimed Prisoner Zero at Royal Leadworth Hospital. He then warned the Atraxi not to return to Earth, and he went back to his TARDIS. Seeing the time machine had remodeled itself, the Doctor decided to take it on a trip to the moon. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) This was interrupted when Ood Sigma called him to the Ood Sphere. (TV: Prologue) Helping the DoctorDonna In a meeting with the Elder Ood, the Doctor learned Donna Noble's meta-crisis powers were returning, thus her life was in danger. Desperate to protect his friend, the Doctor rushed back to his TARDIS and departed. At the Zaggit Zaggoo bar, the Doctor found Jack Harkness and recruited him to keep Donna safe. He then traveled to the Library and delayed the death of River Song so she could do the same. Having assured Donna Noble's safety, the Doctor paid his former companion a quick visit while she slept. He left her the means to grow a TARDIS, and he returned to Leadworth to find Amy Pond. (TV: Prologue) Traveling with Amy Pond The Doctor reached Leadworth and learned two years had passed since the capture of Prisoner Zero. He found Amy Pond and took her as his new companion. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Rory joins the TARDIS team Forgetting Rory Helping Amy cope Restarting the universe Rewriting Kazran's history The Ponds' honeymoon Traveling with Alice Facing the Silence Resuming travel with the Ponds The darkest hour Searching for Agent 99 The adventures continue Teaming up with the USS Enterprise Prolonging the inevitable Cheating death Returning to the shadows Living with the Ponds Losing the Ponds Grieving Traveling with Decky Retirement Facing the past Searching for Clara Solving an "impossible" mystery Facing old foes Revisiting the Time War The final adventures The siege of Trenzalore The fall of the Eleventh Death Post-mortem Psychological profile Personality Habits and quirks Skills and abilities Appearance Hair and grooming Clothing Other information Behind the scenes Category:Males Category:Time Lords Category:Prisoners Category:Imposters Category:United States Marshals Category:Artists Category:Members of the Paternoster Gang Category:Individuals who have been partially cyberconverted Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Inhabitants of Trenzalore Category:Individuals impersonated by the Teselecta Category:Industrialists Category:Hosts Category:Salespersons Category:Time travelers Category:Olympic athletes Category:Sanderson & Grainger employees Category:Thieves Category:Hackers Category:Cloned individuals Category:Inhabitants of River Song's World